


Through deceiving Eyes

by TwilightSpaceWarrior



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance, SSB, Super Smash Brothers - Freeform, kind of an AU, originally posted on ff.net, this is my first story so please give feedback, warning: swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSpaceWarrior/pseuds/TwilightSpaceWarrior
Summary: They say all is fair in love and war, but is it? Because discovering the truth is hard, accepting it is harder and embracing it seems impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In advance,   
> This isn't exactly canonical, so It's kind of an au. Also, I originally had this on FanFiction.net (and still do). I'm open for feedback.

_If I really wanted to, I could skip the tedious welcoming feast they're having for the newcomers, but sadly, there is no other way, it's compulsary. I don't really want to meet them or have them here, my room is now to be shared. The slots in the training room would be scarce and my generally private low key lifestyle would be violently disrupted. I have few friends and that doesn't bother me so i don't really need anymore. I lug myself off of my bed and begin on getting ready for the dreary event._

Samus Aran made her way down the hallway to accompany her hylian friend. Much to her expectations he was rather giddy about the get up. Link was very human looking with tan skin and ash blonde hair that was always rather messy, he had striking cobalt eyes that intensified his face in comparison to his other features which were considerably less intense. Though the one thing that signified he was not of human race were his long elf like ears which gave him a sense of superior hearing, A trait that undoubtedly aided him in combat.

"Hey samus", he said with a warm smile gesturing their departure, "Excited about tonight?, I know that I can't wait to meet everbody."

_Not wanting to ruin his hapiness I nod a sincere "hm" Link is a very different person to me in comparison of social interaction, while he seems to love it, I most often loathe it. The tall doors were coming into view and with a large sigh I pushed on them to reveal what was in the room._

People sat at tables and some where gathered by the food table, others standing scattered around the large room conversing and laughing. There were over fifty people in the banquet hall for sure, only twelve were living in the manor until that day.

In one corner a group of villains consisting of Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede and Wario sat staring down their rivals intensely.

People stopped and stared at one another to simply walk away. However a voice in the called Link's name.

_I couldn't come to terms with what I was seeing right before me, a familiar person advancing at a steady pace, the princess of Hyrule._

"Princess Zelda!?"

The girl smiled at link and nodded,

The princess smiled at Link, he felt as though he were in some kind of comatose trance.

"How pleasant to meet you here your majesty." she blushed profusely at his eagerness to see her.

_I bowed before her in respect. Samus obviously rather amused trying not to laugh at my failed attempts, I quickly shoot her an angry glare before returning my attention to my country's monarch._

"As to you hero" she paused before continuing,

"So this is where you've run off to" she chuckled slightly.

Zelda turned her head and mentally scolded herself for not realising that Link was not alone.

"Oh my I'm very sorry for not speaking sooner, hello nice to meet you, I am Zelda" she reached out her hand as a gesture for Samus to accept, which she didn't hesitate to much to her liking.

"Samus... Samus Aran, nice to meet your aquaintance Zelda" she said returning the monarch's kind smile much to Link's surprise.

While Samus distracted her, Link took a moment to admire her.

_She's even more beautiful than I last remember._

Zelda was a brunette with dark, long tidy hair, her features refined and elegant, icy blue eyes complementing her flawless porcelain skin. Much like Link her ears outstreched past her head in an elfish manner. She looked gentle and kind, and unlike link there was much contrast in colour to her features.

Though he respected her beauty it was not that which had Link wanting her, it was her kind heart and kindred soul, the way her good hearted nature would change the atmosphere in a room in her presence. Link hadn't followed the guidance of his dearest friend the Twilight Princess, telling Zelda his true affections.

_I'm beyond happy of his presence, my most trusted comrade and skilled fighter here to fight at my side once more, the way he still calls me 'princess' or 'your majesty' made my heart melt. However I need to set straight that this isn't hyrule and here he can be himself around me without the painful formality of my royalty._

"Oh and Link, you need not call me by my royal title, this is not Hyrule, here I am on level ground with you for authority." Zelda stated before turning to Link who gave her a nod of understanding and smiled brightly.

 _They probably have a lot to talk about._ Samus thought to herself,

_Let me see if I can find another friend._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Not much is going on, it's a bit of a waste. I've met few people and it's safe to say I haven't made any friends, which I don't need anyways. My eyes are roaming aimlessly around the room trying to find something to do until I see someone farmiliar. Isn't that Samus Aran, the bounty hunter?' I couldn't help but notice her alone._

A figure approached him "Hey, i'm Fox, you must be a newcomer eh" the humanoid fox said reaching out a hand for him to shake. The fox was on it's two hind legs walking and talking as a person would, he had fingers and wore clothing (thank god). He shook it not wanting to be rude.

"Ike", he replied back.

The two entered a conversation about the super smash brothers manor and how it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I can't help but notice a woman standing alone sipping at her drink, being the person I am I decide to make her not so lonely._

"Hi, Im Peach. I'm new here, how about you?"

Samus looked at Peach not failing to notice her royalty, girliness and strange love of the colour pink, her voice was upbeat but kind of squeaky.

"No, I'm a veteran smasher, the name is Samus.

"Cool, well would you mind indulging me in this place's happenings. I'm completely naive." Her voice still warm and friendly as before.

"Well, in honesty, despite twelve of us, the rest here are newcomers. So you aren't alone in being naive."

Samus paused a few seconds.

"Though we keep to ourselves, we have brawls weekly post tournament,which is about a month away, we have training facilities to prepare ourselves for these occasions."

Peach looked perplexed, "what are these brawls like?"

Samus looked around.

"It really depends. No two are the same, so don't rely on strategies from other brawls to win."

"I'll take note of that." She beamed. Eager to hear more.

"You earn a yearly salary of around $100,000 a year, depending on how you placed it can be higher or lower. And as for free time, we don't usually take to the city below, but it is an option if you wish to go, weekends only, might I add."

Peach's eyes widened. "You can go shopping?!"

Samus clenched her teeth. "Yes, I guess if you wanted to, you could."

"Oops, sorry for diverting the topic. Um, any warning, you know, 'no go's and so forth." She apologised, flustered.

Samus continued on, detached and calm as usual.

"Try not to fight with anyone and watch out for Captain Falcon. And, for further times Christmas is HUGE here. Any further questions?"

"Not too many, but a few" she said sheepishly.

_I'm unsure why I am talking to her so much, but it's nice, knowing I now have other girls to hang around with, I felt most comfortable around guys but nonetheless I missed having a female friend, peope I could offer a kinder side to without the accusation that I'm making romantic advancements. Which is a major peeve._

"Well, you have questions, ask up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Talking to Ike was like talking to a male Samus, I can't wait to see them meet so I decided I would now introduce the similar pair. Their only major difference being their physical appearance._

Ike was tall and had a muscular build, average skin tone and messy dark blue hair. He looked a more masculine than the other guys around his age being probably a year or two older than most. His eyes were ocean blue and his face was often nuetral in expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I notice Fox approaching almost immediately and wasting no time, turn to face him._

"Sup Fox Samus, said giving him a simple nod, this is Peach, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Fox." Peach said curtseying. "As to you Peach" he said giving a nod before returning his attention to Samus.

"Samus there is someone I want you to meet"

"Ok, well... Sure?" She said with a hint of disinterest.

Fox walked her over to the table where there sat a man with blue hair, upon Fox clearing his throat, the man turned around, the two seeing eye to eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The person Fox wanted him to meet was none other than Samus Aran,

She had blonde hair tied into a ponytail with loose chunks of her bangs draping down her forhead.

Her eyes were a cool blue and she was quite tall for a woman.

_we stare for a few seconds before I finally introduce myself,_

"Ike Gawain leader of the Greil Mercenaries."

She gave him a somewhat evil smile

"Introducing ourselves with high and mighty titles are we? She said smugly with mock snobiness.

"Samus Aran, bounty hunter and renowned space warrior" she said in a smart alec mannerism.

Fox and Peach began to back away cautiously.

"Well hopefully next time I see you, you'll be off that high horse of yours." she said eyes burning in discontent.

Samus hated fancy titles. Fox should have warned Ike. But it was too late now.

_What an absolute bitch_

Fox was praying in his head that Ike wouldn't retaliate, but much to his chagrin the mercenary did.

"You think I'm on a high horse? Well yours must be a dragon, because it's sky high." he retorted snarkily.

She glared at Ike in pure hatred and huffed before making her way to the doors in which she had come in, plotting world war three against Ike.


End file.
